Departure
by gugigi173
Summary: Rio tahu orang itu takkan pernah kembali padanya, tapi ia takkan pernah berhenti untuk mengunjunginya. Meski, ada orang lain yang mengharapkan hatinya. [KaruRi-GakuRio]


**Assassination Classroom** **© Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **Dedicated for Karma's Birthday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Departure**

Bulan Desember tanggal dua puluh lima, Rio berjalan menuju suatu tempat, suatu tempat yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi. Meski tak ada salju, angin sore yang dingin membuatnya harus merapatkan mantel.

Pukul lima sore. Ia tahu teman-temannya akan khawatir dengan kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba dari acara reuni kelas 3-E. Rio tahu akan sangat berbahaya jika ia berjalan sendirian di tempat yang sepi, tapi ia tak peduli. Karena ini adalah waktu yang tempat untuk mengunjungi Karma.

"Hai Karma, lama tak jumpa. Maaf aku tak pernah datang mengunjungimu lagi sejak tiga bulan lalu. Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku tak punya banyak waktu, bahkan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan sekalipun. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan belajar, karena enam bulan lagi adalah hari kelulusanku. Aku ..., ingin masuk salah satu universitas favorit di Tokyo. Walaupun aku tak yakin akan lolos atau tidak." Rio tersenyum sesaat. "Nee, Karma. Kau tahu? Nagisa dan Kayano akhirnya jadian! Chiba dan Hayami juga, aku bahkan tak mengira kalau mereka akan jadi pasangan yang sangat romantis. Dan Sugino, aku dengar dia bertekad untuk melupakan Kanzaki saat ia tahu SMA mereka akan berbeda." Rio memainkan ujung rambutnya. Ia gugup, tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan.

"Oh, aku lupa. Dari dulu aku belum mengatakan padamu kalau aku melanjutkan sekolahku ke SMA Kunugigaoka kan? Kau tahu, meski penuh dengan kompetisi, kelas cukup menyenangkan bagiku. Bahkan akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau kau ada di sana, bersamaku."

"Ah, kau masih ingat dengan Asano-kun? Dia jadi ketua OSIS lagi. Dia juga selalu dapat peringkat pertama di sekolah. Hebat ya? Andai aku bisa seperti dia ..."

Tak ada tanggapan, hanya ada keheningan. Semilir angin sore mengibaskan rambut panjang gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu . Perlahan bulir-bulir bening menetesi rok Rio yang tengah berjongkok.

"Karma, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Kau tahu, teman-teman sangat merindukanmu." gadis itu terisak, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Karma, aku.., aku ..., aku merindukanmu. Sangat. Sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Kenapa?"

Rio sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa wajahnya sekarang. Wajah yang basah dengan air mata. "Hei, tolong, jawab aku ..., Karma ..."

Cukup lama Rio menangis. Meski sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu, ia masih belum bisa melupakan sosok pria itu. Pria bersurai merah yang menjadi teman seperjuangannya selama di kelas 3-E. Seseorang yang selalu kompak dengannya dalam menjahili Nagisa. Seseorang yang selalu mengerti kesulitan-kesulitan Rio. Dan, seseorang yang selalu membuatnya merona.

Ia masih belum bisa melupakan semua kenangan yang ia lalui bersama Karma. Karena melupakan kenangan yang menyenangkan tidaklah mudah, apalagi jika kau melaluinya bersama seseorang yang kau sayangi.

Rio menghapus air matanya. Meski sulit, ia memaksa untuk tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Karma. Aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang harus ku berikan padamu, jadi aku hanya membawakanmu bunga-bunga lili ini. Ku harap kau suka."

Rio meletakkkan bunga-bunga lili dari genggamannya ke makam di depannya. "Aku harus pergi. Aku akan datang kemari lagi lain kali. Sayounara, Karma."

Rio berdiri dan melangkah menjauh. Baru dua langkah, ia kembali terisak. Tapi ia tetap melangkah, melawan keinginan hati kecilnya untuk berbalik.

Rio sampai di gerbang pemakaman, dilihatnya sepasang sepatu yang sangat ia kenali. Benar saja, ketika ia menengadah, orang itu menatap kedua manik Rio. "Asano-kun?"

Asano tak menjawab. Sebaliknya, ia malah semakin menatap tajam kedua mata Rio. "Kau masih mencintainya, Rio."

Rio tersentak. Benar, ia mencintai Karma, sangat. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia tak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya itu. Membuatnya selalu teringat pada pria itu, dan—menangis setiap hari, selama dua tahun lamanya, meratapi kematiannya.

"Maafkan aku, Asano-kun, aku masih belum—

Belum selesai Rio berbicara, Asano memeluknya erat, mengusir semua dingin yang mengganggu. "Tak apa, aku mengerti."

Ya, Asano mengerti, Rio takkan pernah bisa melupakan Karma. Sampai kapan pun. Mungkin ia bisa menjadi siswa nomor satu di sekolah, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia takkan bisa jadi nomor satu di hati gadis itu.

"Tapi aku akan tetap menunggu. Menunggu sampai kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

Tangis Rio makin menjadi. Layaknya anak kecil yang ketakutan, ia balik memeluk Asano. Berulang kali ia berkata _'Maaf'_ pada Asano. Dan yang bisa Asano lakukan hanya mengelus lembut helaian rambut Rio, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya begini, berbeda dengan cerita saya sebelumnya, "A Birthday Gift" (numpang promosi XD). Pembaca jangan pada baper yaa T^T (Author sendiri malah baper, hik)**

 **Ma, met ultah ya. Dan Rio, jangan nekat buat nyusul Karma, kasian nanti Asano-nya mewek. T^T**

 **Oh iya, jangan keroyok author karena matiin si Karma yaa. Hehe, peace!**

 **Jaa, matta nee!**


End file.
